


salted, un-salted

by fencesit



Category: Leverage
Genre: Baking, Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/pseuds/fencesit
Summary: Eliot should just get his groceries delivered like everyone else instead of sending Hardison to the store with a list written on the back of an envelope.





	salted, un-salted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMal/gifts).



"I mean, it's butter," Hardison says. He gestures at the unopened butter on the counter. "Look. Buh-ter. Right on the box." 

"It's _salted_ ," Eliot growls. 

Hardison squints down at the box. "I guess?" 

"I need _un_ salted, Hardison." 

"Just take some salt outta your poptart recipe, then." 

Eliot gives him a look that usually means violence is about to be visited on someone. "They're hand pies! And you can't just take some salt out, it's a very delicate balance—" 

" _Could_ you make poptarts?" Parker leans into his space. Really into his space. "Chocolate ones?" 

"No," Eliot says. He means 'yes'. 


End file.
